red_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Galactic Calendar
Many races in the Galaxy have their own religions, major historical events and then each with their own obital cycles and seasons, therefore there are hundreds and thousands of unique calendar types. Reverting back to zero on the death of a leader others, racking up years from the moment of a historical event. To make diplomacy between species easier, time keeping and dates have been standardised throughout the Galaxy. Format The year is based on the First Galactic Council. The year is divided in to sections. An Epoch is 1000 years, Age is 100, a year is made up of 15 months, consisting of 50 days, of which there is 27.5 hours in. The way of keeping the calendar varies from race to race, either by the names used or by what the smaller units are. As the first Galactic council was held 19,913 years ago the Epoch would be 19. The format is held as this, DD/MM/YY/EE. So the 03/04/913/19, would be the year for the 3rd of April of the total year, 19,913. However, aside from official transactions, most of the population will leave the Epoch section of the year out, as the liklihood that anyone would misunderstand what Epoch they were in, is farfetched at best. When referencing years previous to the current Epoch system, planets refer to their old systems. Months The official names and explainations behind each month are as follows. 1st Month - Svilk - The name of the leader responsible for the councils formation and who is generally credited with bringing peace back after the Great Center War in Epoch 1. First a military general, he then became the leader of his homeworld, taking personal charge of the 1st Galactic Fleet (Later the 1st Fleet of the Council), during the battle of Canopus. The anti-matter detonations during the battle have caused the local star to burn brighter and hotter, the possibilty of life in the region is now bordering on impossbile as the star will most likely burn out in about 100 million years, due to the effects of the battle. 2nd Month - Hyquasi' '- Is what the Dilukik people call the galaxy. In actual fact their full name for the galaxy is''' Hydilukik-Quasi, however it was shortened in the First Age of the First Epoch, after many felt the name was unpronounceable and far too long to be written constantly during that month on official documents. 3rd Month - '''Ryoon - The name of a great writer and poet, who was the official council Laureate in during the Six and Seventh Age of the Fourth Epoch. He is to date, the longest serving Council Laureate. His position was originally of little significance, usually just the official joker. However, Ryoon changed the role into one of spreading literiture and education to all socieities, translating over eighteen hundred major works into all official languages. His renown is also increased by the fact he remains the only Synthetic Being to hold an official council position, it is because of this he also helped increase the rights of Self-Aware Artificial Intelligences including the Sytheian race. 4th Month - Sibdi - An honourary month. The month was named after the people of the Sibdi-Void. After the Great Galactic War before the first Epoch, temporary black holes were often conjured to destroy large Capital Spaceships, however, in an attack on the Sibdi homeworld a black hole was used, it grew out of control eventually swallowing the planet. As the Sibdi were a slave people under the rule of another race, they had almost no spatial colonies and subsequently the race went extinct soon after. The black hole ate its way through the system and still roams the area, getting ever larger. It has since become known simply as The Void. 5th Month - Kiiwlii - Is the God of the Ergitan people. After they were given the choice of what to name the month given to them, a very special honour indeed, they chose the name of their God. Many council leaders have since its re-naming in the 11th Epoch, attempted to change the name again, claiming it to be highly politically charged as many races hold their own religions steadfastly or have no religions at all and believe that entertaining the idea is idiotic. However the Ergitan peoples position as major council members mean that they veto any attempt to change it. 6th Month - Anu' '- Is the name of the first Inter-galactic ship. The ship completed a trip to the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy, or the SagDEG Galaxy in the 4th Age of the 18th Epoch. The time of completion stood at 8 Council Years, 2 months and 43 days, for a round trip, after spending one of those years, attempting to find intelligent life. None was found. This prompted some, in more extreme religious societies, to claim that rapture was merely on its way and that people should do their best to prepare for judgement. However the likelihood that an experimental Spacecraft could somehow race and win against an almighty being, is low, and as the expedition took place early in the previous Epoch and no rapture has come to date, these beliefs are now a subject of ridicule. 7th Month - Ziiden - An old legend passed around areas of the Galaxy since many Epochs before the first Council. The story is of a male and female, the male; Ziiden and the female; Yuuin, both fell in love. However, Ziiden was part of the enemy nation, attacking that which Yuuin had been brought up in. Their love was forbidden by their families and their nations. However it is said that Ziiden fought through a whole regiment, sustaining mortal wounds to be by her side once again. Yuuin, overcome with suffering began to change her families involvment with the war, eventually leading them to sue for peace. The reality of this story is called into question as nearly every single race has their own version of this story. Many believe it merely to be a story told by travellers that has become twisted and changed overtime. The fact that Ziiden and Yuuin are never described as any particular race, fuels spculation by many planets that the story is based on a war in their past. No certifiable information is however available. 8th Month -''' Jundara''' - Is the planet on which the peace treaty in the Great Galactic War was signed. This was given in comemoration on the 10,000 year mark since the war. It was hastily replacing the former month, which was attributed to a once great council member, Jo-Ni-Rik, who was discovered to have been corrupt around the same period. 9th Month - Valiak - Named after the creator of Project Hope, the man who cured the psycological and physological symptoms associated with the Plague Virus during the Plague Wars. Valiak had contracted the virus but unlike most others had survived. He spent the next thirty years attempting to find a cure from his own genetic make-up that would work for countless other races, he succeeded. However, he died shortly before the cure programme could be initiated. 10th Month - Andromeda - Named when the first life outside the Milky Way Galaxy was discovered and communicated with by a human research team, a Capital Ship was refitted with an Intergalatic engine and sent to greet this race in the Andromeda Galaxy. However communications were severed after only three weeks, when a scientist had been "involved" with a member of his research team during a night shift and had sent this, intimate moment, by accident to this race. They had understood the message to be derogatory and cut communications. Upon the arrival of the Capital ship things were smoothed over but relations remain cold. Andromeda is the human name for the Galaxy, chosen because it was a human research team that first made contact. 11th Month - Pol - Was a synthetic in the 9th Age of the 3rd Epoch, he is widely accepted as the founder of the Sytheian race. A people made of entirely machanical beings. His campaign to free his people from the slavery he saw them in was cut short upon he realisation that A.I had no particular rights. It was his leadership that allowed many of the Sytheian people to rebel and throw off the shackles of their oppressors. Although seen for many Epoch's as a terrorist it is now understood that he was a freedom fighter. He was assassinated six days before the turn of the 4th Epoch. 12th Month - Tiral - Tiral was a great artist from the people of the Dilukik. He used light scattering discs to paint intricate and detailed 3D models of the now extinct Sibdi Homeworld. Despite being created many Ages after the planets destruction, the models were created from written accounts of the people and rare pictures of the planet. His work still survives almost 14 Epoch's after their creation and show little sign of degredation. A single work of Tiral's is rumoured to be worth more than entire worth of the Grand Council Fleet. Minor Months These are regulated as backups, only being used in special years and/or if another name becomes unusable for whatever reason. 13th Month -''' Xipuk''' - The city of Xipuk was the greatest non-terrestrial city ever built, according to scholars. When the Xipuk people discovered that their planets time was fast approching, they began construction of the immense city, so that all the people that had elected to remain on the planet, rather than head to the colonies, could live there. The city was said to have been the Capital of the powerful Xipuk Empire about 80 Epochs ago, until its demise around 35 Epochs ago, when infighting and diease wiped out all but a handful of the Xipuk people. They now live scattered across the Galaxy, either astroid mining or trading in the outer regions, however as they like to keep mainly to themselves, many still believe them to be a mythological race. 14th Month - Mythun / Epi - Highly contested name. Mythun was the name of a 2nd Epoch general who is credited with winning the War of Repression, by charging into battle, being badly wounded, but refusing treatment until the peace treaty was signed. His final words were, upon the signing of the treaty, "I have bled as my people have done for hundreds of years." - Epi is the renamed version of the month, having been recently changed due to the political truma inflicted on the Somidians by the Wyvun's of which General Mythun was a member of. The council have said that returning the name to Mythun may be a possbility should the Wyvun homeworld relinquish it's territorial claim to the Somidian homeworld. This looks unlikely. Epi is a small rodent like animal on the Somidian homeworld, chosen specifically to dishonour the Wyvun. 15th Month - Orion - Named in gesture of Earth's election to the major council members after their providing of a large armed force in defence of the Councils Main Hub during the Plague Wars in the 7th - 9th Ages of the 17th Epoch (c.5600 - c.5800AD). A minor story has come from the naming of this month. Apparently, when the first Human Major Councillor was asked what they had named the Galaxy, in thinking that this is what they would be the name of the month. However the Council Leader at the time was so underwhelmed at the name "Milky Way" and its origins in the look of a spilled lactose liquid, that he demanded the Earth pick a different name. Orion was chosen as it forms the name of the spiral arm on which the Earth is located.